My Purpose
by dreaming-cacophonies
Summary: Why am I here? Where did I come from? What is my purpose here? Fem!Robot!Deku X Katsuki
1. Chapter 1

_My Purpose_

 **Everyone in this life has a purpose bestowed upon them at birth. That is our drive in life. That's why we keep living. We are meant to do something great. Our purpose.**

"KATSUKI BAKUGOU! YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"FUCK OFF, HAG!"

A young blonde boy stomped out of his house, running down the streets of his neighborhood.

Katsuki Bakugou is his name. He has unruly blonde hair and red eyes to match his explosion quirk. Another thing that is explosive is his temper. He could not keep it under control these days, resorting to violence to vent out. This led to people staying away and him being a loner at his school.

 _'Lonely? HA! Who needed those bastards! They will never rise to be his equal. They won't even make it to Yuuei.'_

He managed to lift his spirits a bit with his ego talk, but he's still angry at his mother.

 _'Who does she think she is! Telling me that I will not make it to Yuuei! That damn woman does not believe in her own son! I will fucking show her!'_

He just needed to let off some steam and to stop thinking about their fight.

He wandered into town, his anger seeping through and scaring away everyone who came near him.

He sighed, frustrated. He needed to just be away from home for a few hours. He turned into an alleyway.

He was going to an abandoned warehouse. No one will find him there, not like anyone was even looking.

He passed by several trash cans and a big dumpster. In the big dumpster he noticed something off color about it. There was dark green fuzz sticking out from inside.

 _'That's weird.'_ He thought.

He lifted up the lid of the dumpster. What he saw inside made his eyes bulge out of their sockets and he almost dropped the lid.

Inside was a girl. Her skin was a pale white, almost as if she was sick. Her hair was dark green and only touched her neck, but was sticking up all over the place. She wore a torn and dirty pink dress. She looked as if she was sleeping.

 _'Who the hell is this girl?'_ Katsuki wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

He kept staring at the girl in the dumpster. She wasn't waking up or moving. She just sat there like a doll. Her skin even looks a bit shiny. She doesn't even look alive. He reached out and poked her cheek.

His eyes widened. She isn't even alive at all. Her skin is made of plastic.

 _'What the hell is this? Is this a humanoid doll that comes to life and try to eliminate humanity?'_

Not like they ever could, heros will always defeat the villains.

This is why he wants to become a hero. Stopping bad guys just seems cool. That's pretty much it. He doesn't really care if people do get injured. That's their problem, not his.

With his hand still on her cheek, he slightly rubbed her skin. Her skin felt smooth, as if it was real skin, but real skin has elasticity that makes them soft, her skin is thick and hard. They felt cold and lifeless, no warmth or heat coming out of them. He could feel hard metal behind the skin.

 _'She isn't a doll. She's a robot.'_

He reached into the dumpster and grabbed the robot by her waist. He lifted her out of the trash and held her. She is not that heavy, maybe even on the light side for a robot.

He carried her to his abandoned warehouse. He would come here often to cool down. Home is not an option these days. Too much fighting and arguing.

He has added furniture to his base over the years. This way it makes him feel more comfortable. He has old tires covered with dirty blankets as seats. In the middle of the circle of tires is a makeshift table made of wooden crates. In the corner of the base is a dirty mattress which he place the robot on.

"How the hell do I even turn this thing on?" He mumbled to himself as he searched for a switch or a button. There was none on the exposed parts of her body.

 _'Why the hell would the creator hide the on button? It's easier to put it in an easy spot like her hand or foot.'_

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up into a sitting position. He groaned as he slowly peeled away the straps and lowered them down, exposing her artificial chest and back. Luckily, he didn't not have to take the whole thing off. The button was on her lower back.

 _'Can't believe the first time I am undressing a girl and she isn't even real.'_

 _'Should I turn her on? What if she tries to attack me? FUCK THIS! I CAN FUCKING KNOCK HER OUT IF SHE TRIES SOMETHING ON ME!'_

He pressed the button. He could hear engines and other mechanical parts come to life inside of her. She stopped slouching and sat up. Her fingertips had a light quiver to them as they clenched and unclenched in her lap. Her lips parted open but no words came out. Her eyelids rose to reveal beautiful bright green eyes that could have came out of a fairytale.

 _'Damn this fucking world, she's pretty cute.'_

"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"ME?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

I screamed at her.

She flinched at my screaming but mostly stared curiously at me. Her bright green eyes analyzed me, just as a computer would scan files.

"Who are you?"

She asked again with curious, wide eyes.

 _'Why the hell does she always do that? Too fucking adorable.'_

"Katsuki Bakugou. Who are you?"

She asked again.

I stared at her weirdly.

 _'She probably just wants me to talk more or just weirdly interested in humans.'_

This time I did not scream. I only replied with,

"I'm Katsuki Bakugou. I'm 13 years old and I was born in Japan."

I monotonously told her.

Her artificial eye somehow twinkled with interest at my boring life.

 _'That's damn cute.'_

"Now that I have told something about me, who the fuck are you?"

I demanded.

She looked down and thought soberly for a few minutes. Her eyes dimly glowed as all these numbers and letters came scrolling in her eyes.

 _'She probably was trying to find a file in her hard drive.'_

"A lot of my files were deleted and I could barely save some of them. I think my name starts with an I. From what I have gather it might be Izu Riya."

She explained to me.

"What the fuck? What shitty parents would name a robot that. You know what. I'm going to rename you Deku because you're a useless piece of junk."

Izu smiled at this and nodded, agreeing to the shitty name I came up with.

 _'Still too cute.'_

This was the start of our fucking friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

Two completely normal teenagers ran down the sidewalk, one more eager than the other to get to their destination. Cherry blossoms danced all around them as they raced towards their goal. The first sign of spring and a new year.

"Kacchan! Look! Look! It's a huge villian!"

Izu cried as she tugged on Katsuki's arm, dragging him towards the large crowd gathering.

He rolled his eyes at her excitement. It's completely normal to see superheroes at work.

Death Arms caught a piece of a fallen power line that was knocked down by the huge villian, saving these ignorant people from their doom.

 _'He shouldn't have though. These people were in the way and should have been running away from the dangerous situation. If these people had quirks, they could use them to save themselves. No need to save these pebbles called human beings. Useless people should just be washed away by their lack of surviving skills.'_

Katsuki thought as he kept watching the heroes get to work .

The police has acted as a barricade to keep the people from getting closer to the commotion but it was hard as people roughly shoved others and the police to get a better look at the amazing entertainment called heroism. Izu blended just perfectly with them, but had to be mindful of how violent these adults will get. Izu and Katsuki had to put space between themselves and the crowd so Izu wouldn't be damaged by their antics.

"Maybe I can just skip the first day of school because of this."

Katsuki thought out loud.

"Totally! I'm sure this will last until the end of first period!"

She cheered as she didn't tear her eyes away from the scene.

"Everyone, this is dangerous!"

Strings of water floated in the air to act as a blockade. It came from the hero dressed as a firefighter.

"Stay back, stay back."

It's the rescue specialist, Backdraft.

 _'His costume suits his desire to help people and his quirk. He's basically a built in fire truck, got a hose and supply of water to put out fires.'_

Katsuki observed.

"But man, turning in a monster's an amazing quirk."

The stranger in front of us commented, hints of envy showing in his voice.

"What did he do?"

The other stranger next to him asked.

"He stole someone's bag and went out of control when he was cornered."

Katsuki scoffed.

 _'What a shitty reason to trash the whole fucking city and make everyone late, not that I fucking care. School is just trash to kick away before reaching...'_

He sighed and he started to lean a bit on Izu.

She looked at him worriedly. He looked sad for a moment before going back to his bored face.

"A quirk like that and he's a bag snatcher?"

A black shadow, almost like a bird, flew above the crowd and the pair had a good guess of who it was. All the girls started squealing and screaming over who the shadow was.

"You can do it, Kamui!"

Katsuki rolled his eyes at them.

 _'Noisy and annoying'_

His mood did not get better by each passing second, making that ear bleeding noise. He and Izu saw the wooden hero gracefully leap over them and the crowd. He raced across the street and jumped onto the traffic lights to get onto the bridge to face the gigantic villain. The criminal slammed his fist down onto the ledge where Kamui Woods stood but the hero agilely jumped into the air.

"Get away!"

The huge villain cried.

Izu excitedly grinned as she knew that it will get more interesting.

The large villain angrily swung his fist at Kamui but he dodge it by extending his branchlike arm and swinging on the pole behind him, launching himself towards the sky and retracting his wooden arm.

Once he reached the ground, he ran towards the thief and managed to dodge another one of his punches. He ran up his bulky arm and lengthen his arm to grab onto the huge man's arm. His small build couldn't compare to the villain's larger one so he was thrown into the air, but does a beautiful spin and lands onto a roof of a building.

"Illegal use of powers during rush hour and robbery resulting in bodily injury. You are the incarnation of evil."

He announces to the villain.

Katsuki rolls his eyes at his obvious show of his "talents."

 _'He's just making a performance out of all this for the fame and money.'_

"Show us something flashy, tree man!"

A man in the crowd shouted.

His arm enlarged, branches formed and grew. Katsuki already knows what's coming from how many times his robot companion hit the replay button.

"Pre-emptive-"

Izu whispered.

"-Binding-"

Katsuki groaned.

"-Lacquered Chain Prison!"

The hero yelled as his arms slithered towards its target like hundreds of snakes pouncing impatiently on its prey.

The villain shielded himself with his arm but-

"Canyon Cannon!"

A huge woman cried as she flew through the air and kicked the criminal.

Everyone's faces fell and turned into surprise. Katsuki sure wasn't expecting this one and Izu obviously wasn't either, acting so human. Katsuki knew she could have seen it if she was paying attention to her surroundings more.

 _'I probably need to fix something.'_

He wondered.

"Huh?"

"Here it is, here it is, here it is, here it is."

A crowd of photographers murmured as they rushed to get to the front to take photos of the new hero of the day.

The huge lady just let then and even posed for the camera, flaunting her curves and plump ass. Katsuki rolled his eyes while Izu looked so confused at what was happening. Another new hero making a flashy entrance, obviously.

"Today is the day of my debut! My name is Mountain Lady. A pleasure to make your ass-quaintance."

She winked as she shook that large ass of hers.

 _'I'm pretty sure my stomach is disagreeing with my breakfast. Yep. I fucking threw up in my mouth a bit.'_

Izu looked really interested in what happened and he could see her analyzing the new superstar.

"Here it is, here it is, here it is, here it is."

More photographers murmured as they forced their way to the front of the crowd.

"Sh-She's getting the credit..."

The ignored hero stuttered in shock.

The crowd cheered for the new hero of the day. Izu joined right along with them like the annoying robot she is, trying to be human and blend in.

The police finally came and arrested the villain while thanking all the heroes who helped captured him, especially Mountain Lady.

"Gigantification... She looks like she'll be popular, and it's an amazing quirk, but thinking about the damage to the city that'll go hand in hand with that, its use might be limited?"

Izu already started her analysis on the hero and she is not going to stop anytime soon.

 _'My eyes will fucking roll out of my head if I don't stop.'_

He shook her slightly, causing her to stop talking and to actually look at him.

"I need to actually get to school for the opening ceremony and you need to go home."

He stated the obvious but knew nothing would be in that metal brain of hers but hero facts.

She nodded sadly and accompanied him to his school.


	5. Chapter 5

"FUCK! FUCKING SHIT! FUCK! I AM GOING TO BE LATE!"

Katsuki yells to himself as he hurriedly button up his shirt.

He notices Izu was 'sleeping' in the corner of his room with his largest jacket and blanket as cover. Her face is mostly concealed by the shadow created by his hoodie. He slides over to her—thank you for inventing wooden floors—and tore off the blanket, so he could snake his hands around her waist, almost routinely, and push the button on her back.

Behind her artificial eyelids, her eyes glows a faint blue before shifting to her original emerald green eyes. She stands up to reveal a big shirt that hung off on her left shoulder, showing her black lacy top underneath and her smooth vinyl skin under Katsuki's red, fleece hoodie. She wears black tights with white socks and red sneakers too. Her short, forest green hair was pinned back by a red bobby pin.

He has no time to greet her as he pulled on his pants over the boxers he wore to sleep, grabbed his bag, and ran out the door.

"Bye then."

Deku quietly said as she still sat on the floor of his room.

Katsuki manages to catch the train to U.A and get to class a bit early. He wished he stayed home to eat something. His stomach is empty and growling with hunger.

The class is very easy to find as it has a huge door painted in red 1A. He didn't even say bye to Izu. She must be really upset by now. Hopefully, he will be able to cheer her up with the surprise he's been working on.

"DON'T PUT YOUR FEET ON THE DESK!"

Katsuki turns to a nerd who wore ugly square glasses and buttoned up his shirt all the way to the top. He wished that could possibly choke him to death.

He didn't even look strong. Katsuki smirked. He is just a pebble to go over, not to be minded.

"Huh?"

He grins evilly at the nerd.

"Don't you think that's rude to the U.A upperclassmen and people who made the desk?"

He scolded as he pointed his hand and finger at Katsuki.

"I don't!"

He yelled.

 _'Desks are just objects. Objects are meant to be used any way possible. Who cares if it get dirty?'_

"What junior high did you go to, side character?!"

He asked, wanting to get some information on his classmates to use against them.

"I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida."

He answered, not that Katsuki really cared about his name.

 _'Going to Somei explains a lot. He is basically a privileged child. He probably isn't rich but he does have money.'_

Suddenly Katsuki remembered an important detail. Iida is related to Ingenium, the turbo hero. He is really popular and has done a fairly good job at being a hero. Katsuki knows who he is but does not really care about him.

 _'He is just a minor hero. Never going to be as good as a true hero.'_

"Somei?! So you're a damn elite, huh? Looks like I'll have fun crushing you!"

He grinned wider.

 _'More pebbles to crush to get to the mountain.'_

"Crushing?! You're terrible! Are you truly aiming to be a hero?!"

He gasped.

How overdramatic. Katsuki rolled his eyes at how lame his classmate is.

Just then a brunette with big, plump cheeks came and Glasses went to greet her as well.

 _'UA isn't for people like you. If you want to make friends, go to a playground.'_

Katsuki thought before an omelette started speaking.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends."

 _'Omelette? No wait, it's some homeless guy in a sleeping bag.'_

The room became deadly silent and everyone stared at the yellow worm who he could now recognize as the underground hero, Eraserhead.

"Okay, took you eight seconds before you were quiet. Time is limited. You kids aren't rational enough."

 _'Nice, a fucking adult who underestimates children. This will be fun.'_

Katsuki sighed.

"I'm your home room teacher. Aizawa Shouta. Nice to meet you."

Everyone gasped in surprise.

 _'Damn, sounds like he hadn't slept for days. Is this how all heroes are going to be like? Fuck, looks like I'm not going to be getting much sleep when I'm older.'_

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out into the field."

He asked as he started pulling out gym uniforms out of his sleeping bag.

 _'The fuck? How is he pulling out a whole classes' uniforms and able to sleep in there? Must have came with the job or something.'_

Katsuki shrugged and picked up a uniform to go change in the locker rooms.

On the field the sleep deprived teacher did a quirk assessment test to see the abilities of everyone's quirks and whoever got the lowest score would be kicked out. That pretty much drove everyone to be the best but there were only a few he would call a potential rival. Too bad he got third place.

 _'Shit, I should have done better. I let these fuckers surpass me'_

Katsuki growled as he went back with the boys to the locker room. The testing took the whole day so they could go home after changing. Everyone chattered loudly around him but he quickly changed to get the hell out. No one thought anything of it as he silently slipped out the room to go home.

Outside, students were walking and talking about their first day. Katsuki didn't care. He just wanted to get home.

He won't admit he wants to only see Izu.

From far away he thought he saw a bush moving but realized it was just Izu.

 _'What the hell? Izu is out?'_

He shouldn't be surprised. Anyone would go crazy being locked up for hours and waiting for their best friend.

He raced towards her but abruptly stopped so it didn't look like he was going to jump into her arms.

 _'Though it wouldn't be so bad.'_

Izu smiled at Katsuki.

"Kacchan! How was your first day?"

She greeted as she immediately clung onto his arm.

He wanted to shrug her off but he knows she's probably just been missing him so he let her do whatever she wanted.

"Pretty good. We did a quirk test and I got third place."

 _'Still wishing I got first place though.'_

Almost as if she read his mind she replied,

"Don't worry about it. It's just a classroom test. Won't matter later when you improve."

She snuggled closer to him.

Izu always want to be 'warm' and have as much physical contact as possible. She does this very often that he doesn't mind anymore but will act like he doesn't like it just so she doesn't get the wrong idea.

 _'It's not I like it or anything. We're just friends.'_

"Are we going to the park? I want to swing for a bit."

Izu asked.

Katsuki shook his head.

"I have to work on something at home but we can go tonight when no one's there."

Izu excitedly nodded her head.

He smiled at her eagerness to always be outside and lead her back home with him.


End file.
